Sans
by Pep Pizza
Summary: You're normal, unlike Frisk. You don't know what Mt. Ebott is, and you have no idea about the Monsters that live under you. In fact, the monsters haven't even escaped from the underground yet. But somehow, Sans' fate has still come to intertwine with you. How did this happen, and why? I'll try to add in some ReaderXSans, but I'm still not that great at Romantic scenes. xD
1. Meet Sans the Pun Master

You slowly walked up the creaking stairs. Things were quiet in the house, almost eerily, in fact. The only sounds that were made were from your regular breathing of in and out, and the sound of your footsteps ascending the stairs.

Once at top, you paused, trying to think of what to do. You finally decided to look out the window first, to see the outside. You was wondering how far your friends had already walked away. You didn't see them, which meant they weren't far, since a large tree blocked all seeing paths closest to the window. You then looked the other direction to see your brother heading home. Finally. He was still rather far away, but it had begun to rain outside, and you knew that he would soon be running home.

After a huff, You took one of your backpack slings off your shoulder and headed to your room. The door was already slightly opened. You pushed away the rest of the door and saw someone sitting on the bed.

You suddenly stood still. His back was facing towards you, and his hoodie was pulled up, but you didn't know who it could possibly be. He couldn't be your brother, because you had just saw him out the window. Your parents were at work, so this couldn't be them either. In fact, this figure looked way too small to even be an adult. This person… was rather short. And wearing a poofy blue jacket. You had never seen that jacket around the house before. So this wasn't someone you knew. You tried to silently back away to get ahold of a phone and call the police, but the figure suddenly spoke:

"Hey kiddo, I know you're there." He pulled down his hood and you saw a shiny white surface on the back of his head before he turned around. And you realized he wasn't even a person. He was a… skeleton! And he was giving you the creepiest smile.

You was frozen in shock now. A skeleton… a _live_ skeleton… was sitting on your bed in your room! How had you not even noticed it before?

You wanted to scream so badly. But you felt like you couldn't move.

The figure… _skeleton_ … smiled before saying, "What? Did I rattle your _bones_?" He gave a small chuckle at his pun.

It was a good pun, you admitted to yourself. But you didn't feel like laughing. You suddenly weren't frozen anymore, and you launched yourself away. You literally flew down the stairs and almost got to the door when the skeleton suddenly just _appeared_ in front of you.

"Hey! Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" He asked, smiling. This was starting to turn out into a horror show. You screamed before running in the opposite direction, hoping to get to the back door. But just like before, he appeared in front of you to block you. You were terrified.

"Go… go away! Leave me alone!" You shouted, turning the other way. But the skeleton grabbed your wrist. You could feel his bony fingers pulling on it tighter. You were scared.

Another scream escaped you and you tried to tug free. But his grip was strong. Soon he had his hand cupped over your mouth to muffle your screaming and somehow trapped you against whatever you were on top of so you couldn't escape.

You continued to struggle and thrash around. The skeleton continued to hold you, but sighed before saying, "Honestly, one would think that you would at least shake a new buddy's hand." After you continued to struggle, he added, "Uh… it might be a good idea to calm down, buddy."

Even against your own protests, your body sort of calmed down itself. You were still scared, and there was a moving and talking skeleton in front of you (not to mention that he wore clothes). But you convinced yourself that you were probably just hallucinating. Or dreaming, or something of that sort. There was nothing to worry about. Probably.

After you calmed down, the skeleton let go of you and you were left panting on the ground. He chuckled before saying, "I bet you're _bone_ tired." You shot him a look that left him chuckling a bit more. You slowly got up and warily faced him.

"I'm going to call the cops." You warned him.

"There's no need to, buddy." The skeleton said.

"You're in my house. You're a stranger."

"I am stranger. I'm a _skeleton_." You slapped your forehead. With a thoughtful look on his face, he pulled out his hand. "Hey, how about let's start over. I'm Sans."

You eyed his hand doubtfully. You didn't want to shake hands with some random stranger, especially not a skeleton that had just suddenly appeared in your house and had an apparent ability to teleport.

After just staring at his hand for a while, his smile faltered. "What? You not going to shake it? How is that a way to treat someone?"

You shook your head. "You're not even a person." You mumbled. But you slowly took out your hand to his bony one. Upon contact, a whoopee cushion went off. Realizing this, you started to laugh.

"Hehehe… The whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." Sans chuckled.

You were still giggling when he said that. "How did you… when did you put that whoopee cushion there?" You hadn't even seen it in his hand!

The skeleton Sans put on a mysterious smile, but didn't answer your question. You finally decided to trust him. At least a little bit. The fact that he was a skeleton still seemed suspicious to you.

"Pull up your shirt." You ordered him. You needed to make sure he wasn't a human dressed up as a skeleton. If he was just tricking you to make you scared, you were sure going to make him pay! But even then, those dark, black sockets sure seemed real enough to you...

He gave you a goofy grin. "Perverted much?"

You were suddenly blushing. "No! I just meant…"

"Nah, I getcha." He pulled up his T-shirt a bit so you could see his rib bones. "Convinced?"

You were surprised and scared, but you shook your head quickly and he let go of the end of his shirt, letting it once again cover his rib bones. Sans stretched before striding over to the nearby couch and collapsing in it. You weren't exactly sure what to do.

Suddenly you heard the front door open. It was your brother! And then you faced Sans and realized how awkward the confrontation would be.

"Quick kid, your name." He said.

"Y/n. But…"

"Don't worry about me. And I'll be back… soon." He winked at you before disappearing right in front of your eyes.

And he had gone just in the nick of time. Your brother popped his head around the corner. "Hey, who were you talking to?"

You faced him and sighed before wiping your forehead. "Nobody."

He looked at you suspiciously before looking around to make sure you weren't lying. "I was sure I heard a person here… are you sure Alaine isn't over?"

"NO…." You groaned. He looked at you skeptically before leaving.

And technically, you weren't lying. There wasn't a person here. It was a skeleton.

A skeleton by the name of Sans.


	2. Midnight Visit

He came again that night.

You were in your room trying to do your homework, but the afternoon confrontation had left you confused. You didn't understand why a skeleton had come to talk to you, or why a talking skeleton even existed! Maybe you were hallucinating, you still felt like that was the best possible answer. Because talking skeletons didn't exist, especially teleporting ones.

You sighed and gave up on your homework. You couldn't concentrate, so just trying to wouldn't do anything. Might as well do it another day, since it wasn't due tomorrow.

At dinner, you were quiet and your parents noticed.

"Is something wrong?" You mother inquired.

"Oh! Uh… nothing! Nothing at all." You answered, trying to sound casual. Then to prove it, you started up a conversation with your brother about a recent game he was playing on his 3DS. Your parents didn't seem pleased about the topic of your conversation, but said nothing.

Later that night, when it was time to go to bed, you yawned and closed all your lights. You yelled at everyone in your family a quick "Good night!" Before shutting the door to your room. Then you jumped onto your bed with your computer on your lap. You definitely didn't feel like sleeping yet. You put on some music that you listened to on your earphones as you played around. You did some fan-fic reading, some games, and even typed a couple of short stories.

You finally looked at the time on your computer. It read _12:01 AM_. Crap. You had stayed on longer than you had intended. You finally pulled off your earplugs and looked up from your computer to see a disinterested face look back at you. It was someone in a blue jacket. You could never forget that face. It was the face of...

Surprised, you were about to scream but Sans put his finger up to his mouth as to shush you, and you were able to cover up your scream by dunking your head into a nearby pillow. Sans silently chuckled before you straightened out. He gave you an amused smile before whispering, "Missed me?"

"Never have I ever!..." You grumbled, shaking your head in annoyance. Why did he have to so suddenly scare you?! Then you realized you had never looked up from your computer before then, which meant… "How long were you sitting there?"

Sans looked disinterested as usual, but seemed to be thinking, "Hm… at least an hour? I can't say, kiddo. Don't keep track." He grinned at you. You just stared back at him. He was sitting there staring at you for an _hour_? Suddenly you were embarrassed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" You hissed.

Sans seemed to be indifferent. "You looked busy." You started to fume before calming yourself. You didn't want your brother next door to hear you.

"Great. So what did you come in the middle of the night to come bother me with?"

"Stop _skulking_. It won't do you any good." He grinned. You groaned, but couldn't help smiling.

"Get on with it. To the point."

"Right. To the _bone_." He corrected. You groaned again, but he smiled and this time continued. "I needed to figure out something. You're... not doing anything funny right? And none of your family is secretly... magic, correct?"

"Not that _I_ know of." You answered, "But since the discovery of talking skeletons, I've been doubting." Sans chuckled before turning somewhat serious again.

"So I guess I've got no leads." He said, frowning. It was strange to see a skeleton frown. "Looks like I'll have to figure this out on my own…"

You tilted your head at him in confusion. "Why are you asking anyway?"

Sans once again put his cool attitude. "For no real reason." He answered, but you could tell he was lying by the edge on his voice. There was something bothering him.

"Tell me." You ordered him. He looked at you in a bored way before turning away without answering your question.

Instead, he said, "It sure is hard avoiding your parents. They're almost everywhere all the time. And it sure is cold out today…" He gave you a grin. "Mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

You looked at him in disbelief. You had only met him today, and he was asking to sleep with you in the same bed! No dirty intentions, of course.

You shook your head. "There's a couch downstairs." You pointed in the general direction.

"Already checked that out." Sans said, "Your mom's currently sleeping in it."

You sighed. You couldn't think of another solution for him. "Why my bed?" You asked, "Or more like, why my house? Why don't you go bother someone else? Like, someone across the street."

Sans gave you a strange look before resuming his seemingly endless smile. "I… can't leave." He admitted. "Plus there aren't any annoying kids to bother there." He winked.

You decided to ignore his second comment. "You can't leave?"

Now Sans was the one to sigh. He seemed to not like the situation at all. "Tell you what kid. Either you let me sleep here or I'll go back outside. I'm not left with many choices here."

You thought about it. You were still wary. Sans smiled. "Scared of me pulling your _funny bone_?"

"That wasn't even funny." You retorted. Sans chuckled. You finally sighed and nodded your head to show that Sans could stay. He flashed you a grin before flipping off his… were those slippers?... and making himself comfortable. It was a good thing your bed was somewhat big. The main reason you had let him stay was because of that. And also because you wouldn't have liked it if _you_ had to sleep outside.

You sighed as you put away your computer and earphones. One day you were a normal kid. The next day you were sleeping with a talking skeleton. That had teleported into your room. And had somehow convinced you not to call the cops on him.

What a guy. Er… skeleton.

You flopped down next to Sans and tried to make yourself comfortable. Only problem, it was hard to sleep with a skeleton sleeping next to you too.

You finally decided to say goodnight to him. After all, you had said goodnight to everyone else in your family. You leaned over to tell him this when you noticed that his eyes were closed and was taking long breaths. He was already asleep. And so quickly, too!

Now you were glad you had let him stay. He sure looked tired. _Bone-tired_.

Great. Now his puns were getting to you too.

You shook your head before settling down. Knowing that he was already asleep made you feel a bit less uncomfortable. After a couple of minutes, you finally slipped into your own dreams.


	3. A San-ormal School Day

You heard a loud annoying and yet continuous beeping going off. _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._

You groaned as you flipped around, trying to get rid of the sound. It was your alarm clock, you knew, but you were too lazy to get up and stop the noise. Or maybe you should…

Just as you were thinking of ending the terrible noise, the beeping stopped. Confused, you opened your eyes to see a large, _creepy_ skeleton smile.

"AGHH!" You sat straight up and flew your pillow in the air. You narrowly hit Sans in the face from your outburst, and he caught your pillow.

"Good morning." He grinned.

"What was THAT ABOUT?" You shouted at him.

"What? Feeling _down_? How about _Up_ -set?"

"AGH! You're puns don't even make sense!" You shouted.

"Hey, ain't my problem buddy. If you want to be late for school, it's your problem." You wondered how he knew what time school started for you. But now was actually not the time to be thinking about that…

You checked the time. You were late.

Eyes widening, you flew out of the bed and started putting clothes on and heading to the restroom. Sans grinned at you mischievously.

When you were finally out, Sans was still smiling. "Feeling… _relieved_?" He asked, grinning. You grabbed a banana, a small breakfast but it would be good enough, before finally facing him. If he wanted a pun showdown, then he was going to get one. The first one was already in your mind.

"You sure are a _numb-skull._ " You retorted, taking a bite of your banana. Sans looked surprised that you had retaliated, but didn't hesitate to respond,

"That banana sure look _a-peel-ling_." He grinned. You hadn't thought of that.

You smiled as you responded, "Oh? Am I getting _under your skin_?"

Sans' grin turned larger as he said, "Kid, you should probably _ketchup_ to your brother. He's already up." Now you were confused.

"That one didn't make sense." You pointed out.

"It will soon enough," He winked before disappearing again. Then your brother popped his head in your room.

"Y/n, wake u-" He saw you. "Oh. You're already up. Okay then." He left you in peace. Sans' timing was perfect.

But he had left you in the middle of a pun battle!

Annoyed, you prepared everything else before heading downstairs. You were not going to let Sans distract you from getting late to school!

Things were not going too well at school.

The talking skeleton was still stuck in your mind. In fact, you couldn't get him out of your head. You were pretty sure that if he knew, he would crack a pun. Something along the lines of… _Stop Skulking_!

Great. Now you were catching his pun disease.

Your teacher called on you. What was the question? You looked at your tablemates for help, but let's just say that they're not the brightest bulbs in the box.

The teacher looked at you disappointedly. "Can someone tell Erisa the question I asked?" Someone from a different table quickly told you, and you answered the question.

That was embarrassing.

Even during lunch, you were spacing out. Your friends kept nudging you to get your attention. You pretended you didn't know what they were talking about when they questioned you.

After school, you quickly left, not even waiting for your friends. You had to get to the bottom of this Sans issue, or else you would never be able to think clearly again.

Once you got home, you didn't hesitate to unlock the door and jump in, slamming the door behind you. If Sans had heard you, he gave no intention to show that he had.

You grumbled as you headed to the kitchen. You realized that you had never threw away your banana peel from the early morning. A little disgusted at yourself, you headed to the trashcan, only to find it full of empty ketchup bottles.

So that was what the earlier pun was about.

You groaned as you smacked your forehead. You heard some chuckling upstairs, as to show that Sans had heard you. To get rid of the evidence, you took out the trash and dumped it in your neighbor's garbage can. You hoped they didn't mind.

Once back inside, you marched upstairs to find Sans… chilling in your messy room.

Except it wasn't messy before he had came. Now it was _really_ messy. There were a couple of other empty ketchup bottles here too, and even a few socks lying around. Where did all these socks come from?

"Rough day?" Sans asked, winking. He did a lot of winking.

" _WHAT_ DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" You asked angrily. Sans just shrugged and went back to napping on your bed.

"Don't give me that!" You ordered, "Clean it up!" He didn't respond. You growled in frustration while he chuckled. He did a lot of chuckling too. You then remembered the ketchup.

"Where did you put all that ketchup?" You asked, interested. Sans grinned at you wildly before answering,

"I ate it."

Your eyes widened. " _All_ of it?" How many empty bottles had you seen already? Ten? Twenty? You weren't even sure yourself. You shook your head before saying, "I didn't know you had the stomach for it."

"I don't have a stomach." The skeleton pointed out.

"Huh? Then where does your food go?"

"Do you really want to go into skeleton anatomy?" He questioned,

"Well, technically skeletons are just humans without the flesh." You said. "So… wait. Do you even have organs?" Sans grinned lazily on the bed. You had a feeling the answer was no.

"Then how do you breathe?" You asked incredulously.

"It's natural." Sans shrugged before yawning, "Do we have to go through this?"

"YES!" You shouted. But then you realized Sans was snoring. In fact, he was asleep. "ARGHH! Why do I have to live with this guy?! Er… skeleton." You corrected yourself.

You sighed in frustration. Just what did the skeleton want from you anyway?


	4. A Mathy Discussion

In the end, neither Sans or you had cleaned up the room. You had left it just the way it was, all messy and full of socks. You had put away the ketchup bottles though. Those were just too suspicious.

When your parents noticed your messy room, they chided you. But of course during those times, Sans wasn't there to hear the scolding. He was… wherever he was. Probably outside? However, you still didn't clean your room. It was San's doing and he was going to fix it!

But you should've known better. Sans was a lazy skeleton, and he was certainly not going to clean up any of his messes. Yet, you still persisted and were able to survive for the time being, even in a messy room.

During the weekend, you figured you might as well do the homework you decided not to do not so long ago. The day Sans appeared.

You shook your head before surveying your work. There were a bunch of math papers, adding along with a few Science worksheets. You decided to start on your math problems. You were struggling a bit, and your thoughts of Sans were not helping.

You suddenly heard an amused voice behind you. "Yo." You turned around to see Sans in your bed in a sideways position, with his bony arm holding up his head. He was grinning at your face expression. You decided not to question him on why he teleported into your room. So much for trying to do your homework, now you'll be even more distracted.

You sighed before saying, "I have work to do, you know… decimals and circles and shit. Leave me alone."

Sans didn't leave. You tried to go back to your work, but ended up ranting.

"I don't want to do anything. I don't understand why we have to learn all this stuff!"

Sans grinned, and you knew he was going to crack a bad pun. "You know… decimals have a _point_ _._ "

"That's not the point." You retaliated, "I just don't want to do math right now."

"I believe we're going in… _circles_." He grinned.

"No, seriously!" You almost shouted. "There's the algebra equations, then the pythagorean theorem, and… and…"

"I'm losing count here, kid." Sans chuckled. You couldn't help smiling, he had _somehow_ cracked three puns in a row! But then you got serious again. You shook your head slowly before trying to go back to your homework. The skeleton's presence was disturbing, as usual. You sighed again before turning to face him again. He was examining the blank wall. You tried to figure out what was so interesting about it. You saw nothing.

"What is so interesting about that wall?" You asked him.

"Nothing." He responded.

You were confused. "Huh?"

"That's the point, kid." He went on. You were still confused. But you sighed before speaking to him again.

"Okay, tell me what you want." You commanded. Sans turned to face you and gave another one of his disinterested stares.

"Nothin' in particular."

"Then what do I have to do to get you to leave?"

Sans gave you that look again. "Dunno."

"AGH!" You had homework to do! You had to think of something to bother him and get him to leave.

"You know your brother's next door, right? Don't want him to think you're talking to invisible people again, do you?" Sans chuckled at your outbursts of anger. You huffed at him.

"Ok, how about this?" You started, "Tell me why you you keep coming to bother me. Or more like, why you can't leave."

Suddenly, Sans' expression was serious. His eyes turned a bit dimmer and his comical smile was away for a second. Then it was back, and it was like nothing had happened. He turned away from you, but was still on his side, when he answered, "None of your business."

"Heck yeah it's my business when a skeleton comes to live in my house for no reason!" You responded, "Why is it so terrible to tell me? Is it that bad?"

Sans was still facing away from you, so you couldn't tell what expression he was making. "Uh… how about I leave you alone for now, kiddo?"

You were about to protest, but Sans had already disappeared in a flash of blue light. What was up with him? And what was he hiding from you? Was it something so bad that even you couldn't be let on into it? You had no idea what it was though.

And why couldn't he just leave? What did he mean by that?

And then you realized he hadn't cracked a pun before leaving. This must've been some pretty bad stuff.


	5. Sans' Secrets?

You needed to get it out of him, you had to find out. What was his secret?

You walked in circles around your room. You had long given up on your math work, there were more important things to think about. Walking in circles reminded you of… Sans' latest circle joke.

Stupid puns.

You continued to walk in circles, but then realized that it bothered you. It kept making you think of the comical Sans. So you started walking in squares. It wasn't much improvement… but it was better.

Now you could think of the serious Sans. What was that face he gave you before he had turned away? What was he thinking of?... It must've been something bad, you just didn't know what! He was driving you nuts, that much was for sure.

Finally, dinner time. You could take your mind off of Sans while talking with your brother. However, this time your parents told you to stop talking about games, so you were left with your troubling thoughts again. So much for a good distraction.

After dinner, you left to walk in squares in your room again. Slowly but surely, night approached and everyone gave each other a hearty "Good night!" before the entire house was dark and silent.

Almost immediately, the skeleton had popped onto your bed out of… nowhere. He seemed agitated, probably from the earlier discussion in the afternoon.

"Yo." Was all he said. You could tell he was trying to hide his agitation.

You sighed but said nothing as you climbed onto bed. Sans flipped off his shoes again before settling on your bed also. With the both of you lying down, you were in an awkward silence. You didn't like this at all. The real Sans would've cracked a joke by now. Or was that… the fake Sans? Did he act like that to hide his true self?

So… what self was he right now?

You mulled things over in your head. Maybe he didn't like you prodding into your business. If you had personal stuff going on, you probably wouldn't want others butting in either. Maybe you should apologize?

You were about to act on your thoughts when Sans suddenly blurted, "Sorry about earlier."

You gave him a shocked expression, but he wasn't facing your way, so he would've had no way of knowing what you were thinking about.

"Hey kid, it's just that… Things aren't going the way I want them… or _need_ them… to go. And I really need to get back. To my friends. Everyone's probably worried about me. And… I hope I haven't been too much trouble for ya." He turned his head to give you a grateful look. You managed to hide your surprised expression quickly. "The thing is… I need to stay somewhere for the time being while being stuck here, so thanks for letting me stay."

Now you were bewildered. "No, of course! I mean… that's fine. It's just that… I'm sorry for trying to wander into your business. I mean, it is your problem and all…"

Now Sans was the one to look confused. He sighed before saying, "Geez kid… didn't know you felt that way. Actually, I think you deserve to know what's going on. But… I'm selfish. And I wouldn't want too many people to notice me. Who knows what you might do with the information I give you?"

You tilted your head, confused. "But you can teleport away."

Sans gave a small laugh. "And what if I teleported away just to land right in front of someone else? This is tricky stuff, y/n. I don't think I can last much longer here without being noticed."

"Uh huh. With all your ketchup and socks, it's _impossible_ to notice you."

San raised a non-existent eyebrow. He didn't seem to appreciate sarcasm. You wondered why. It looked like you had to try using it against him more, just to annoy him.

"Anyways." He sighed, "I'm gonna stay silent. For now. Maybe I'll tell you later, when things are more desperate…" But after a pause, you heard him say something else that was too quiet for you to hear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothin', nothin'." He rolled around a bit before staying still. He had never talked so much before. Because of the conversation, you guessed that he would be asleep in ten seconds. Groaning with confusion, you tried to sleep too. But of course, sleep didn't come. A minute passed.

You suddenly had an urge to see what Sans looked like when he was asleep. You slowly sat up and tried not to disturb the skeleton. He didn't move.

Then you leaned in his direction to see him up more closely. Everything was normal, but when you looked in his eyes, it was dark. There were no white dots. In fact, he looked almost scary when he was asleep. Then you wondered if it was a good idea to be housing a possible… monster.

You shook your head. He needed help! And you were going to give it.

You had a sudden urge to poke his skull. Would it be hard? Of course it would. But would it be smooth and shiny or sort of grainy-feeling? Just as you thrust your finger forward, Sans rolled onto his side. You missed him and poked the pillow he was sleeping on instead. Annoyed, you tried to poke his skull again, but he rolled away.

Was he even asleep?

You looked back at his eyes and saw small, very insignificant, but small white dots in his dark eye sockets. So he was awake. But he was asleep just only a few seconds ago!

You grumbled before settling down to wait for him to fall asleep again. Sans rolled away so you couldn't see his eyes. Now how were you going to tell when he was asleep? There was no way. Of course, you could just wait an hour before poking him again, but you were impatient.

Well, you had all night. So why not?

Thirty minutes later, when you were _positive_ he must've been asleep, you raised your finger to poke him. He couldn't dodge you now!

But when you were half-way with bringing your finger down upon his skull, it froze. You tried to get it to move. But it wouldn't go down. Confused, you tried shaking your hand. Every time you tried to go down it stopped, but when you brought it up, well, it went up. What in the world was going on?

You noticed a hazy glow of blue around your hand. You thought of Sans' blue jacket. Was there a connection? Probably not… but what else could cause your hand to stop moving?

You sighed before giving up. It would be impossible to poke the skeleton at this rate. You thought to put down your hand without intentions of poking Sans, and it went down.

Oh great, so _now_ it went down.

You rolled your eyes before closing them, and you were positive you heard a chuckling come from Sans before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Heh. Only now do I realize making some notes to my readers would be a good idea. :)**

 **So for those of you who are reading, thank you! It means** ** _so so so so_** **much to me!**

 **I hope you like the story so far. Although I haven't quite figured out the character of Sans, and have a hard time making puns, I got this going! Please tell me if I make any mistakes, and I'll fix it as soon as possible!**

 **Welp. Once again, thanks for readin'! :D**


	6. Magic Energies

The weekend was finally over. You still had not completed your homework, and Sans was always there to bug you with his puns so you had not had any chances to do it. It looked like you were going to have to scrap it up at school at the last second.

The day started how it usually started. With Sans sticking his face right up into yours, scaring you, and making you sit up quickly. Somehow you managed to throw the pillow again, and he caught it.

You were late again, so you had no time to question Sans about last night's poking scenario and the blue glow. Sans didn't mention anything either.

Once you were at school though, you felt agitated. It was like you were missing something. You didn't know why you felt this way. In fact, you were so distracted that you had forgotten to make up your homework at the last second. You got in trouble with your teacher, and promised to turn it in the next day.

What was up with this stupid feeling of uncomfortability?

You kept feeling this way, especially during lunch, where you felt like a mile away from your real thoughts. Your friends were once again, confused with your actions. This had nothing to do with Sans though, right?

You doubted it.

Right after school, you ran straight home and leaped up the stairs before bursting into your room. Sans was there on the bed, but he seemed tired. Not in the sleepy way, but in the I-just-ran-ten-miles-and-I'm-tired way.

You could tell he was trying to look normal and cool. But the bead of sweat coming down from his forehead gave it away. To make things more obvious, he was wiping it with a handkerchief.

"What's up with you?" You questioned him.

"Heh heh… was hoping you wouldn't notice." Sans chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, because I _totally_ didn't notice your 'I-just-ran-ten-miles-and-I'm-tired' face. Not to mention the sweat on your head." You made quotation marks to show emphasis. "Anyways, explain yourself."

Sans made a face. You weren't sure if it was from your sarcasm, demanding needs, or from your strange 'ran-ten-miles' remark. Either way, it was uncomfortable. And why did you need an answer from him so badly? You just knew you had to know. Probably because it had something to do with today's agitation? Your head still hurt from it. You were going to get an answer whether Sans liked it or not!

A sigh. "I guess I had to explain _something_ after a while. So I guess… I'll just go on... _a-head_." Sans chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. You were not amused. "Uh… so where do I start?"

"With why you look so tired."

"Oh, that. Teleportation takes a lot of work and magic energy, ya know." He didn't further explain himself.

"And _why_ were you teleporting so much?" You prodded. It couldn't be from dodging your parents. In fact, they weren't even home at the moment.

"Do I have to answer?" Sans looked skeptical. It seemed like he was reluctant to tell. After the nod of your head, he said, "I followed you to school. The neighborhood sure is… complicated."

You were shocked. From a whole lot of reasons, as to why he was following you, or how he had even managed to do so with you noticing. But you decided on a more important question. "You were able to _leave_? I thought you said you couldn't!"

"But I apparently can, as long as I'm around you. It's like you have some sort of bubble around you, where I can be in it, but I can't leave it. There's also one around this house, so that's how I'm able to stay here."

"So you can't… leave this bubble?"

Sans shook his head. He still seemed reluctant to talk. You made a face at him before sitting on the bed. You were thinking about this scenario.

"So you're saying you can leave… but you can only go in the direction I'm heading." He nodded his head to show you were right. "Then why was I feeling uncomfortable the whole time?" Now it was Sans' turn to look confused. You tried to explain better. "Like, the whole time I was feeling kinda… bothered by something. Especially during lunch."

A chuckle came from Sans. "Heh… lunch. You sure don't make things easy for me, kid."

"And by that you mean?..."

"Lunch is a terrible time. Not only did you choose to sit all the way on the other side of the building, which stretched the serious amount your bubble could already stretch, but with everyone wandering around, I'm pretty much as obvious as... a rock in a fruits basket." That was a terrible comparison.

"You mean… you couldn't _hide_?"

"Pretty much."

"So did you get caught?"

"Had a couple of close calls, once got called on by a patrolling teacher… why do they patrol anyway? But yeah, I didn't caught."

"If a teacher saw you, that means you got caught." I pointed out.

"Not physically caught." He winked at me.

"Whatever. So you're saying that the stress of the bubble being stretched not only annoys you but bothers me too?"

"Yep."

"How do you expect me to live with this?!" I shouted, "I can't think with my… bubble being stretched and all!"

"Well, if I'm right next to you, you won't feel any bubble pulls."

" _Ha ha_. And you _totally_ wouldn't distract me being next to me and all. And other people _totally_ wouldn't notice you as being a skeleton…" You suddenly paused. It wasn't from Sans' disgusted face at your sarcasm, but it was at an idea that just popped into your head. It might work, but only if your friend let you borrow it…

Sans choose to ignore your silence. "Welp. So your question is answered." He yawned like he was about to take a nap, but you didn't let him. You had more questions to ask!

"What was it about that magic energy you mentioned before?" You asked. Sans looked exasperated. It was like he didn't want to explain anything else.

"I need it to teleport?" He said it like it was obvious.

"And what color is it?"

Now he looked bewildered. "What kind of question is that?"

"By any chance, it is blue?" By the look on his expression, yes. "So you did that, didn't you? With that blue glow last night."

"I was hoping the conversation wouldn't go this far." He admitted, looking at the bed longingly. It looked like he really needed a nap, but not before he answered all your questions!

"Why couldn't my hand move?" You demanded.

"Why were you trying to poke my skull?" He asked back slyly. So he _was_ awake last night! You blushed a bit at his reminder and immediately tried to hide it. But you knew you had failed to do so by the mischievous smile on Sans' face.

"Okay fine. A person gets curious sometimes, okay?" Sans was still smiling. But you continued to say, "Now tell me about that blue glow."

His smile still wasn't gone. "Anti-gravity magic. Real useful stuff. Kept your hand all nice and up."

"But I needed it down!"

"You want your hand to be sad, buddy?" Sans asked innocently.

You growled in annoyance before saying, "You can remove gravity?"

"Er… more like change gravity. I can make it go in certain directions." He responded.

Your eyes were wide and you were in awe. Sans could do magic, teleport, and control gravity! Who was this mysterious skeleton? And where did he get these cool magical powers from? And he just wouldn't talk about his past, like it was all some great secret and all.

In fact, he just made you more and more… _determined._

Wait, determined? That wasn't a word you often used. Maybe it was because you were determined to learn his secrets.

You came out of your thoughts to ask Sans another question, but he was silently snoring. He had fallen asleep when you were in the middle of your thoughts. You grew slightly angry at him for going to sleep in the middle of a conversation, but when you looked at his tired face, you decided to let him be.

He had went through a lot of explaining today. And you had learned a lot of things too. And maybe… it was enough for today. But only for today. You would ask for more another day.

Taking this as your chance, you sat down to get ready to do your homework.

.

 **My longest chapter so far? Probably.**

 **And I already have** ** _two followers_** **! Yippee! :D Thank you, those two of you! You know who you are, hopefully.**

 **And thanks, once again, for reading! :D**


	7. A Disguise

The night before, you had made Sans promise that he would not follow you to school again. He said he didn't like keeping promises, but you knew that even if he didn't promise, he would be too reluctant to follow you anyway. According to him, it took too much "magic energy".

So that next day, you woke up to your alarm clock and prepared yourself to see Sans' creepy face, but were surprised when you didn't. You looked around for him, and saw him still snoring next to you on your bed. He apparently had not awakened yet. Had he tired himself that much yesterday?

You got up, dressed, and did your business. Before heading downstairs, you wrote a morning pun on a piece of paper and placed it on Sans. He was still sound asleep. Then you closed the door behind you and got ready to go to school with your brother.

At school, you asked Alaine about her mask. It was something she had worn on Halloween before, and you were wondering if you could borrow it. You were surprised by your luck when she told you that not only could you have it, but you could keep it as well. You were elated.

So after school, you went to her house with her and got the mask. It was blue and had a touch of fanciness to it, but it had the purpose of what you needed it for. You spent the rest of that afternoon with Alaine, glad for some time away from thinking about talking skeletons. When it was time to go back home, you put the mask into your backpack delicately before waving goodbye to your friend.

This plan of your's has better work!

Once you were home, you headed upstairs immediately, just like the day before. Lately, it seemed like you always had something urgent to deal with in your room. Namely, Sans.

Once you were up there, you headed to your room. You opened the door to see a relieved looking Sans. Before he could speak up, you asked, "Missed me?"

Sans gave you a look. You didn't try to decipher its meaning. "I need you to get up for a second and stop being lazy." Sans gave you another confused look. It wasn't something you usually demanded from him everyday. After a moment of hesitation, he slowly got up and slipped on his slippers. His left side was facing you.

"Good, now put up your hood."

"Whatcha plannin', kid?" Sans asked while putting up his hood.

"You'll know soon enough, now face me." Sans turned around, his hands in pockets. "No, take the hands out." He reluctantly did so.

You had never really took notice of what he wore before, except for the jacket. But now that you were looking more closely and spectating everything, you noticed how his shirt was white, and how his dark blue shorts had white stripes on either side. His flip flops were light pink and fluffy inside, which you believed was a strange combination of dressing colors. Did pink and blue go well together? You looked at him a bit more and didn't notice any other articles of clothing. Did he wear underwear?

Your thoughts were starting to get disturbing, and you could tell Sans was starting to look somewhat embarrassed from you staring at him for so long. You slowly pulled your gaze away and asked, "Do you have longer socks?"

"Might." He responded thoughtfully, "But what's up with all this ordering around?"

"I'm trying to help you make a disguise," You responded simply, as you started to rummage around in your closet and backpack. He only gave a mildly interested expression. "Now find those long socks you were talking about." He frowned before looking under the bed.

When you found what you were looking for, Sans' long socks were already on. You wondered how he had put it on so quickly. Then you wondered what bony feet looked like. But that wasn't the point. The point was that the socks he wore covered his entire leg, so you couldn't see his bones anywhere.

Now onto the face and the hands.

"Okay, let's start with the hands." You handed him two fluffy gloves. "The tops of the fingers come off, by the way." He took them and slipped them on. He left the tops on. You were surprised he was being so… cooperative. Then you went over to him and pulled off his hoodie. You tried putting the mask on, put your hands froze. They were covered with a blue glow.

"Seriously? Now is not a good time." You huffed.

"Can't let you take advantage of the situation, kid." Sans chuckled. You rolled your eyes before handing the mask to Sans so could put it on himself. He tied it on. You wondered how it stayed on if he didn't have ears. Then before you could tell him to do so, he had already pulled his hoodie back on.

"How do I look?" He said. You couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, because of the mask. But you could see the eyes, and there was a mischievous glint in them. He was probably smiling.

"Great." You answered, "Or at least as great as a skeleton dressed up in human clothes can get."

"I feel like a blue panda." He admitted doubtfully.

"But I think it'll work. Now you can walk around in public without being targeted."

"Uh… there's a lot of holes in that plan of your's, kid."

"Like what?"

"How do you know someone won't just… take off my hood?"

"You're too scary. No one would approach you." You casually replied. Que a couple of chuckles from Sans.

"That intimidating?"

"Pretty much. Now we just have to test it, if you're up to it." Another glint in his eye. He was grinning again, probably.

"The plan?"

"When my parents come home, I'll tell them my friend is over. You'll come out and I'll introduce you. Then you go back upstairs while not looking suspicious, and I'll follow you."

"And I _won't_ look like some suspicious stranger with a mask on?"

"You have cancer and your face is deformed."

"I don't believe cancer causes face deformation, kiddo."

"Whatever! I'll think up something. Just try your best to act casual."

"I'll try to put some… _backbone_ into it." He grinned. You couldn't help smiling back. If this worked, then Sans would be able to go anywhere he wanted!

"Just don't… try anything funny, okay?" Sans didn't reply. You had a bad feeling he just might pull a prank or pun on your parents. Or talk weird. Or act too much like a skeleton. What do normal skeletons even act like?

"Worried?" He asked.

"A little." You admitted. "If we're found out, then…" You suddenly heard the front door open. It was your mom.

"Y/n! You home?"

"Yes mom! And I have a friend over!..." You nodded at Sans before heading out your room and down the stairs. Sans slowly followed, with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Oh! And who is this friend of yours?" Your mother asked skeptically as Sans came into her view.

"His name's Sans." You tried to talk normally. Sans didn't say anything. You bet that he was grinning under that mask.

"You two playing dress up?" Your mother joked. But that wasn't it.

"Uh… yeah. Something like that."

"Good for you. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" She said before heading there. You and Sans quickly headed back to your room.

"She didn't suspect a thing!" You silently cheered.

"I thought I was going to have cancer?" Sans asked slyly.

"Er… still thinking on that."

"So now we're playing 'dressup'? Don't you think you should try to play along too?"

"Just 'cause _you're_ dressing up doesn't mean _I_ have to!"

"Maybe a tuxedo would suit you."

"I said no!

" _Suit_ yourself." Sans responded dismissively while flopping on the bed. You raised your eyebrow at his terrible pun. He took his mask off and threw it off next to him. You could finally see his grin again. It made you relieved, since you had started to miss it.

What the heck? You missed a _skeleton's_ smile?

You shook your head to dismiss your thoughts. "Want to try tricking my dad next?"

"Nah, maybe later kiddo. I'm in a serious need for a nap."

"Fine then. I'll just go 'dress up' without you." Sans smiled at your bad joke and yawned a very skeleton-like yawn before snoring silently. You considered poking his skull again but thought better of it.

You sat down to do your homework while Sans grinned meaninglessly in his sleep.

.

 **Whoo! _Nine_ followers already?! Tis' great!**

 **Thank you so much for continuing to read! I _love love love_ it! :D**

 **Give me any feedback regarding on how you like it so far, suggestions, or mistakes that I need to correct. Till' next time! ;P**


	8. Trippin' at the Park

You and Sans tried your first public confrontation.

After school, even when your parents weren't home yet, you and Sans stepped out of your house and onto the sidewalk. He was in his disguise though, of course. Though watching people react to a talking skeleton would be amusing, it certainly would be bad.

"First stop, the park." You announced, sipping a small juice box. You had offered one for Sans, but he had refused. He had said something like, "It'll just go through me." Whatever that meant.

"Sure," He responded to your announcement, "Just stay _concentrated_." Concentrated? Oh, the juice. You had just barely made that connection. His puns were getting worse. Was he nervous?

"Um… yeah. Let's hope no one approaches us. Things could get awkward. But then again… that _is_ the main point of this trip anyway. Your disguise needs to be put to the test." Sans stayed silent. With these thoughts in your head, the two of you headed to the park.

Only now did you realize how strange it would be to see a person in a mask completely concealed by his clothing. It was certainly suspicious… and there was no doubt he looked dangerous. You looked over at him to see how he was acting, but everything was good.

A few steps later, you were definitely out of your house's bubble. Now it was all up to your bubble. You wondered just how far it could stretch. Maybe you could test that at the park?...

Sans was still staying unusually quiet.

Halfway to the park, you passed by a stranger. They gave the two of you strange looks, but said nothing as they passed. You sighed in relief. You couldn't figure out Sans' reaction, since his face was covered with a mask.

When three-quarters to the park, there was an owner with his dog. The dog barked and yipped a lot towards your direction, but the owner stayed far away so there was no confrontation. You felt waves of longing coming off of Sans, but you didn't know the reason for it.

You were finally at the park. Thankfully, there was no one else there. At the moment. You listened to the trees rustle and looked at the grass waving in the breeze. This was the park. You had made it!

But this was actually more of an accomplishment for Sans, really. You deposited your juicebox in a nearby trashcan. Then you found a light-green patch of grass and laid onto it. Though the sun was shining brightly, the tree's branches that were above you were covering a few rays, creating moving shadows. Sans hesitated a few moments before coming over to join you.

The two of you just lay there, enjoying the sun. Enjoying the breeze of the wind on your faces. And enjoying the softness of the grass you were on. You breathed a sigh of content.

At the moment, Sans' mask was off. You decided not to tell him to put it back on. After all, this was his moment to enjoy, too. But when you looked at him, you saw the longing and sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, don't you like the park?"

Sans continued to stare at the sky. Or was it the branches? He was staring at something up there. "I guess I do…" He admitted, "But that just makes me feel more guilty."

"What is there to feel guilty about?" Silence. "Don't tell me this is about your friends that you need to return to."

Sans chuckled. "You got a good memory, kid. It just may help you later, in the future."

You didn't get how good memory could help in the future, but that didn't matter at the moment. "You need to stop feeling so depressed and start enjoying what you have."

"I don't have many things left in this world, kid..."

"You have _me_." You weren't sure where that comment came from.

"Heh. Right, kid. But that's about it, isn't it?"

You tried to wrack up your brain for a response to that. "Uh… you have your socks. And your ketchup. And your jacket…."

"Desperate, aren't you?" Sans chuckled.

"I'm just trying to help." You admitted.

"You've already helped me a bunch, kiddo."

"But not enough. You're still depressed." Sans sighed at your stubbornness. "So tell me, who are your friends?"

Sans gave you a look. After he pondered a bit, he seemed to realize that telling you a bit of information couldn't hurt. "Well, there's Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, my brother by the way…" The look on your face obviously gave away that you were surprised by this information. "And Frisk."

"You have a _brother_? Is he a skeleton too?..."

"Yep."

"Whoa. And I bet he looks just like you?"

"Nope. He's actually tall."

"So he's like... a tall Sans?" Sans nudged you playfully.

"Not like that. But… I do miss him a lot. And everyone else." You could tell Sans was starting to get a bit wistful. This was an extremely strange side of Sans. You were more used to pun-cracking-Sans, or lazy-bones-Sans, or something like that. This was depressed-Sans, a completely new character.

You were determined to get something done. _Oh!_ You had used that word again. But whatever. You stood up and Sans watched you warily. "Let's do something! Like… tree climbing!" Only after you said it had you realized what a bad idea it was.

"Sure." Sans agreed to your dismay. You were screwed.

After Sans had put his mask back on, you headed to a pine tree. You were good at tree climbing of course, but the real problem was getting _on_ the tree. Sans seemed to notice your distress.

"Need help getting up?" He suggested. You thought he was going to give you a boost up, but instead, you were suddenly suspended in the air. Your body was glowing with a faint blue.

"Wait, _wha-_ " You were flown up and deposited on a lower branch in a sitting position. Sans chuckled at your expression.

"Fun?" He grinned.

" _What did you… What in the the…_ "

"Just used some fancy magic." He grinned. "Cool, huh?"

You blinked a couple of times. "That was _amazing_! Do it again!"

"You asked for it." He said, before raising his hand. A blue flame suddenly flickered in his left eye. Before you could question what it was, you were suspended in the air again.

" _Whoaaaa-_ " Sans' hand suddenly jerked right, and you flew in that direction. Then up, and down, and whichever direction he chose to direct you. It was overwhelmingly… _fun_. You laughed as you did flips, dips, and circles in the air. " _Wheeeee!_ "

After a while, the flame in Sans' eye died out and you were left panting on the ground. So much for tree climbing. But that experience was way better! Sans seemed just as amused as you.

"Had fun, kiddo?" Sans asked.

"It was _great_!" You cheered, then said, "I hope no one saw us."

"Don't worry, I did a check. No one was around." You breathed a sigh of relief.

"But that was so fun! We have to do it again!"

Sans hesitated. "Maybe next time." He decided with a wave of his hand.

"Oh! And what about that blue flame in your eye?"

Sans stiffened. "You saw?"

Now you were cautious. "Uh… is it something bad?"

Sans focused his eyes on the sky again. "Nah, not really. But I don't want to be bothered with the past." You could tell there was more to it, but you didn't push it. You stood up and stretched your limbs before suggesting to go back home.

"Sure kid, if you're feeling _bone tired_." You couldn't resist a smile. The day had been great, you were in high spirits, and you felt like you had to do something to commemorate the day.

Without thinking, you removed the hood from Sans' head and gave him a peck on the head.


	9. Home Sweet Home

The two of you had headed home after that Park episode. Sans had blushed lightly when you kissed the top of his head, but otherwise, there wasn't anything else exciting.

But coming home was an episode too. It was already rather late in the day, and your dad had come home. This was the first time he had met Sans. You introduced him, and Sans made a great first impression when shaking your dad's hand. At first you had given him a sharp glare for the possibility of exposing himself if your dad noticed his bony hands. But he winked at you through the mask to show you he knew what he was doing.

Right on contact with the handshake, and a whoopee cushion went off. You should've known.

It was certainly a strange first impression, but at least your dad now knew that Sans had a sense of humor.

Now you were back in your room with Sans. WIthout hesitation, the first thing he did was leap on the bed. Then he took off his mask and the tops of the gloves.

"Is sleeping all you ever think about?" You asked.

"Sleep is a necessity for life, kid."

"Skeletons technically aren't alive." Sans rolled his eyes at your comment. "Anyways, you said that you need to go back to your friends, right?"

"So?"

" _So_ if I can find the location of this place, you could just head back there, right? Of course, I'd have to go with you, but…" Sans stood straight up. He didn't look tired anymore.

"You could?"

"Uh… yeah. On my computer. What's the name of the place?"

"Mount Ebott." Sans answered immediately. He seemed a bit too enthusiastic for your liking.

"Um… ok then." You opened your computer and typed the name of the place on Google Maps. You showed it to Sans to make sure you spelled it correctly. After the nod of confirmation, you pressed enter.

There was no results. But there was a suggestion.

Did you mean: Mount Abbott

"Uh… are you sure it's not Mount Abbott?"

"I'm sure. But _why isn't it here_?" Sans looked frustratedly at the computer screen.

"I guess… Mount Ebott just doesn't exist."

"But that's… _impossible_!" A blue flame ignited in Sans' eye. He wasn't using magic… so why was it there?

"Uh, Sans?" Sans suddenly seemed to remember that you were there, and he immediately calmed down with a resigned look on his face. He then climbed back onto the bed and flipped off his shoes. You could tell he was once again, depressed.

"There's no hope, is there?" Sans chuckled. But it wasn't a hearty chuckle, it was more of a chuckle of hopelessness.

"No, there's still a chance!" You protested, even though you were relieved you hadn't found any results. Finding one meant Sans was going to leave, and you didn't want that. Yet, you still encouraged him. "Like, maybe Google hasn't charted Mount Ebott yet, or maybe the results are wrong, or…"

You could tell that nothing would change Sans' mind. And in truth, you knew it too. Mount Ebott _did not_ exist.

Sans breathed a sigh of resignation and whispered, "Heh… I'm hopeless. Having to depend on you for moral support." You felt a little offended, but decided not to push on it. You looked away and decided to let Sans sleep.

You went out of your room, and went to your brother's room.

"Watcha doin'?" You asked your brother. He was on his computer, probably playing games.

"I'm playing a game." Duh. Obviously.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" No response. " _Hello?_ " Still no response. "HELLO?" He finally turns around.

"What?"

"I need you to tell me if Google Maps can be mistaken."

"I don't think so." He answered simply.

"You don't _think_ so?"

"Er… I guess?"

"So _is_ it possible for Google Maps to be mistaken?"

"Uh… yes, I guess?"

"Ok, that's what I needed. By the way, what are you playing?"

"Undertale."

"Huh. That's interesting." Not. "Bye."

"Bye?" He said uncertainly. Then you left.

You were now heading back to your room. The discussion with your brother made you hopeful for Sans' future, but you were still saddened by the prospect that Sans would want to leave you. Just thinking of continuing a normal day without a joking skeleton by your side seemed very… empty. All in all, you didn't want Sans to leave.

But Sans wanted to leave. And you were going to help him in any way you could.

You had finally reached your room. The window was open, and Sans was not sleeping like you thought you had left him to do. He was sitting up and away from you, just like the first time you met him.

Just thinking of how you reacted to the first time you met Sans made you giggle.

"What's funny, kid?" Sans had turned around. He was grinning, but you could tell it was almost forced.

"Just thinking of that first time we met."

It was now Sans' turn to chuckle. "Yeah. Your expression was priceless, buddy."

"Oh! And I was talking to my brother," You explained, "He said that Google Maps can make mistakes." Sans looked hopeful for a second. But then he shook his head and looked away.

"You don't have to comfort me, ya know."

You sighed at Sans' stubbornness. Then with the sudden urge to do so, you took a piece of gum from your shelf and chewed on it. Your mouth was already starting to feel overwhelmed by the mint. Sans heard you chewing and looked back.

"Hey kiddo... what are you eating?"

"Gum. Want a stick?" You handed him one. He gingerly took it and stripped off the silver wrapper. It was a long bendy strip, and light green. Sans eyed it for two more seconds before popping it into his mouth.

Now _his_ expression was priceless. "Uh… do you like it?" You asked innocently.

You couldn't quite tell what was on Sans' mind. For one moment, he was chewing normally, and the next second he was looking panicked. He took the gum out of his mouth with difficulty and threw it rather harshly into the trash can.

"I guess I'll take that as a no?"

"Ugh." Sans spat, "It was getting all stuck in my teeth. I'm never eating that again."

"Technically, you don't eat it." You pointed out. As if to prove it, you spat it out in the same trash can that Sans used to throw away his gum. You wondered if you were going a bit far as to prove a point, but you convinced myself that the gum was losing its flavor anyway.

"Course you don't eat gums. They're part of your mouth." Stupid Sans.

"You don't even have gums."

"You wanna have a pun battle, kid?"

"You were the one that ditched our last one."

"Do you wanna have a bad time?" Sans asked playfully, "Cuz' this battle is gonna be a _breeze._ " Then a slight wind rustled the papers in your room. You realized that the window was open. Had Sans planned this pun?

A bird called outside. That open window had just played into your hands.

" _Toucan_ play at that game." You retorted.

Sans looked amused at your sudden energized mood. "You sure are _boneheaded._ But I suppose a pun battle will do."

"That's quite _humerous._ " You responded, smug, "But let's see you do better."

And your pun battle went just like that, going back and forth. You weren't sure what to make of it, or when it would end.

But one thing was for sure, you _were_ going to win!

* * *

 **Just _had to_ add in a scene where the reader finds her brother playing Undertale. ;P**

 **And that gum chewing scene. Was always wondering how Sans would react to that.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


	10. The RESET

_You're in the dark. Lavender swirls surround you. Instead of them being comforting, they resembled a mysteriousness you had never experienced before._

 _In front of you was a short figure. You were about to call out to that figure, but then that figure was surrounded by shadows. You barely held in your yelp of surprise. The shadows continued to swarm the figure. Then they started taking different shapes. There was a tall figure that seemed to be wearing a cape of some sort. A short dinosaur with spots. A sea creature with a smug grin. A large figure with a kind smile. Another large, but smaller creature with glasses. And the smallest figure of them all, one that seemed to be human shaped._

 _They swarmed that first non-shadow figure, who you realized was Sans._

 _And the darkness said:_ _ **This will be the last chapter. Things will be reset. This is your last warning.**_

You woke up in a cold sweat. Was that a… nightmare? You hadn't had a nightmare since you were eight…

What was Sans doing in that dream? What, or who were those shadows? What did it mean when the darkness had said that things would be reset? How in the world do things reset? There were so many questions swarming your mind… but then you reminded yourself that it was just a dream, nothing more. You didn't have to take it seriously or anything.

It was still dark in the room. It was thundering and raining outside, which didn't really improve the mood. You looked beside you to see Sans sleeping soundly. That was slightly reassuring, though you had no idea how seeing a sleeping skeleton on your bed was supposed to be reassuring. At all.

You sighed as you thought about your earlier pun battle. After a while, you had started to lose, due to the lack of puns that your mind could think of. Sans seemed to realize this. And not only that, but he had still been going strong, and had grinned like he knew a million more puns than the ones he had already used. How did he know so many puns?

And just when you had thought of a pun (a bad one, mind that), Sans had fallen asleep.

You were angry _and_ relieved. The first thing you did was go on your computer to search up more puns. Sans didn't even have an electronic device, so you wondered where he got his source of puns from. If he made them all up on his own, then one could say that he really _was_ a pun master.

You soon had a whole bunch of new puns stored in your mind, but Sans never woke up, not even when night had approached. With no other choice, you had fallen asleep with him. And now it was an hour past midnight.

It was still late, so you went back to sleep. There were no nightmares. (Thank goodness!)

You woke up to see that there was no longer any rain, but to also find that Sans was _still_ sleeping.

You were faintly surprised and amused, and tried poking his skull. This time, you easily, a little _too_ easily, succeeded. You poked it again, and again. There was no resistance. Sans was definitely in a very deep sleep.

You decided not to disturb him and finished your homework.

Then you ate breakfast.

When you were done with that, you chewed gum.

You chewed gum while talking to your bro.

You chewed gum while reading a book.

You spit out your gum before watching Sans sleep.

He didn't wake up.

You were starting to think that something was seriously wrong with Sans. Sure, he slept a lot, but never more than how much he was right now. Or maybe he hadn't been getting enough sleep before, and now he was making up for it?

Whatever the reason, you sure were worried. He couldn't be dead, right? You were about to try to feel his heartbeat, when you remembered that he didn't have a heart. He was a skeleton without organs.

Then how were you going to figure out what was wrong with him?

Suddenly, you saw him wince and shudder in his sleep. What was he dreaming of? It worried you to see his pained expressions, and then he made you feel more worried when he started groaning. What in the world was going on?

You suddenly remembered your nightmare. With Sans getting enveloped in darkness by strange figures...

"Sans?..."

Suddenly, Sans jerked awake. His movement was so sudden that it scared you. His eyes were wide and scared, and there was a blue flame in his eye. He wasn't angry, right? And he wasn't using magic. What was it doing there?

He turned his head and finally saw you. Relief passed over his face.

"Heh. It's just you, kid." He noticed your expression. "Er, something wrong?"

"You… you were… what?..." You stammered. Apparently you could not make a coherent sentence.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Sans looked a bit worried for your sanity. You didn't want to worry him. In fact, you were more worried about _him_.

"No, I'm fine! But you were…" You started shaking a little uncontrollably.

"Uh… kid?"

Without any control over yourself, you suddenly started crying. You didn't know why, and you tried wiping them away quickly, but that just made Sans look extremely worried.

"I-I thought that… I was s-scared that you would…" You kept crying to your dismay. You couldn't stop the tears from coming. Why were you being such a baby? You needed to stop!

Sans gave you an understanding look. How could he understand? He beckoned you forward, and you went to him. Then he hugged you. You were surprised, but you kept crying. Stupid tears! Just _stop stop STOP_! But they didn't.

Sans hugged you tighter. His embrace was warm. You started cuddling up to him and whimpered very baby-like cries. You were embarrassed at your own stupidity. However, Sans seemed indifferent. You stared at him with this question in your eyes.

"Well… have to do this often. With a different girl…" For some reason, that made a deep heartbreaking _pang_ in your chest, "...By the name of Frisk. I mentioned her to you before. She's the only human in the underground, and she usually has nightmares, so… ya know…"

He continued talking, but you didn't hear him. Frisk was another human girl? Sans already had a relationship with another girl?

For some reason, this just made you cry harder. _STUPID TEARS_!

Sans was looking at you with an even more worried expression now. "Uh, seriously kid. You okay?" You didn't know how to answer. You didn't want him to worry about you, but you also didn't want to lie.

After another awkward silence, Sans sighed. "It's always like this." He muttered. You wondered what he meant.

Your sobs slowly subsided. Then you remembered how you were hugging Sans, and you suddenly pushed away. Your cheeks were pink, that much was for sure. Sans gave you an amused look.

"Done cryin', kid? Then we can get onto business. Tell me what you dreamed of."

You shook your head, you didn't want to tell him. It was… scary.

"Tell me." He demanded.

After a moment's hesitation, you told him.

When you were done, Sans was rigid and still. His face was downcast, and he looked a bit terrified himself. He shuddered a bit before taking a deep breath.

"We don't have much time." He summed up, "It's going to be taking place soon, maybe in a couple of minutes."

" _What's_ going to happen?" You asked for clarification.

"The _RESET_." Sans responded, as if it were the deadliest thing in the world. "The chapter is almost over. The RESET will occur soon. If we don't do something quick…"

"What is a RESET?" You asked, panicked. You felt like you were missing out on something important.

Sans chose to ignore you. "Frisk… why now of all times? We've made so much progress, and now you just have to…"

" _What is a RESET?_ " You asked again, this time with more force. Sans finally chose to listen to you. But it was too late already, he _knew_ , so he chose not to answer your question,

"Just listen. Try to remember, it's probably impossible, but we have to try."

"Remember? Remember what? What's that supposed to do?"

"Just, please try to listen for once." Sans seemed almost desperate. He had never acted like this before, so pleading. You looked into his face, his _eyes_ , and then you knew you had to listen. For _his_ sake.

"...Okay then. What do I have to remember?"

"Remember that time when you first met me. Then keep remembering ahead."

"I'll… I'll try." You responded, "But I still don't get why I have to."

"Just… do it."

"...Fine."

"Thanks, buddy." Sans gave you a reassuring smile. You smiled back before closing your eyes and trying to remember.

A creak in the stair. A slightly ajar door. The smile of a skeleton. A run, a teleport, a talk, an introduction, and a disappearance. A midnight visit, a math discussion, and a disguise. Then you thought of puns, bubbles, blue magic, and Sans. They all made you happy, and you couldn't help yourself but smile.

You opened your eyes to tell Sans that you remembered, but all you saw was darkness. There was no Sans anywhere.

"Sans? Sans!" Your empty voice echoed around in the darkness, but there was no response.

"Sans?..." You started to tear up again. But this time there was no warm embrace to comfort you and no kind words to guide you. You were _alone_.

You hugged your legs and closed your eyes and remembered the first pun Sans had ever made. "Hey, did I rattle your bones?" His familiar chuckle made warmth spread throughout your body, and you smiled before accepting darkness.

 _Are you sure you want to RESET?_

 _*Yes . . . No_

Frisk chose Yes.

.

 **Don't worry, that's not the end. Did you like my cliffhanger, by the way? ;P**

 **I hope you're not too confused. Tell me if anything doesn't make sense, or if it's just awesome. :)**

 **Also, thank you MemeQueen and Mallycat for your support! You really make me feel all warm and fluffy! :D**

 **Thanks for reading, and definitely expect more!**


	11. Meet Sans the Pun Master?

You woke up to the sound of beeping from your alarm clock. It was a school day.

Annoyed, you turned it off. Then you looked beside you to see… nothing. Why were you looking there anyway? Indifferent, you got up, dressed, did your stuff, said a "good morning" to your brother, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

After eating your Frosted Flakes, you went to school. It was boring as usual. But you felt like you were missing an emotion. Usually you would feel… agitated. But today, you felt normal.

Even the discussions with your friends were strange.

"Hey, did you finished that homework assigned yesterday?"

The way they spoke made you feel like you missed someone important. But you didn't remember who. And if you couldn't remember who, then it didn't matter. "Er... didn't we _turn it in_ yesterday?"

Your friend looked confused. "No, it was assigned yesterday."

After that talk, you had looked in your homework folder to be sure. Indeed, your assignment was there. And it was unfinished. What was wrong with you today?

After school, you waited for your friends. You felt like you had a strong urge to run home, but you didn't know why. It wasn't like there was anything important you had to attend to…

Soon, you were home. You said goodbye to your friends and entered your home. You immediately went upstairs and to your room. But when you opened the door, you were disappointed. But from what? Your room was the same as normal, but for some reason that seemed to be the reason it was bothering you. It was like it was supposed to be… _abnormal_.

You shook your head to disperse your strange thoughts and sat down for your homework. The room was clean and it made you feel _bothered_. Every once in awhile, you would look behind your shoulder, thinking you would get distracted by someone. But who? There was no one home yet…

After homework, there was dinner. You had a discussion with your brother that seemed awfully familiar, it was like a feeling of deja vu. But you didn't know why, you obviously had never had this conversation before… right?

That night after everyone said their "Good night's", you sat on your bed and waited. But only after a few minutes did you realize that there was nothing to wait for. What were you wasting your life doing? You rolled your eyes at yourself before flopping onto your bed. You felt like there was supposed to be a presence next to you… but it didn't make sense, since you always slept alone.

Annoyed at yourself, you tried to fall asleep, and easily, almost _disturbingly_ , did so.

Tomorrow was another day.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP-_

You shut off the alarm yourself. But now it felt like you were waking up the wrong way. You were almost sure that someone else was supposed to turn off your alarm for you, and then you would wake up seeing…

Seeing what? There was nothing particularly special to see when you woke up. And no one else could stop your alarm except for your brother, but he always slept in his room.

More annoyed at yourself than ever, you got up to do your stuff. But everything you did seemed to trigger something inside of you. After using the restroom, you felt _relieved_. When walking to school, the wind brushed your hair, and you felt like it was a _breeze_. And then at school, when you were called on by a teacher and answered incorrectly, you felt like a _numbskull_. And that pun didn't even make sense…

Wait. Whoever said you were thinking of puns?

And what were these stupid urges of familiarity?

During lunch, you talked with your friends to see if you were actually crazy, or if you had brain damage, or some other things you might not have thought of. Everything seemed normal… but that was what caused you to feel strange. Something was definitely _not right._

After school, you decided to take on your instincts. Instead of waiting for your friends, you rushed home as quickly as possible. Out the school, through the park (that seemed to spark something too), down the sidewalk, and up to your front door. You quickly opened it, went in, and shut it behind you.

But then suddenly, your urgency stopped. You didn't know why, but you started to slowly creak up the stairs. This seemed familiar…

Once you were up, you didn't go to your room immediately like the day before. You felt like you needed an excuse to… stall. You looked out the window on your tip-toes. You stared at the left to see if you could see your friends… but then you remembered that you ditched them. You looked right to see your brother coming home, and you noticed that it was starting to drizzle. He would be running home soon, probably.

All these thoughts seemed _awfully_ familiar.

Without any more stalling techniques, you headed to your room. The door was slightly ajar. Before you could think more on it, you opened the door.

And on your bed sat a figure in a blue jacket.

Your mind swirled as a deep wave of deja vu went over you. This had happened before, you _knew_ it. But the problem was that you _didn't_ remember anything like this happening before… and who was this figure? It couldn't be your brother, not your parents…

Even your _thoughts_ sparked deja vu in you.

"Hey kiddo, I know you're there." The figure finally spoke up. He took off his hood and turned around to look at you.

Instead of being scared or feeling shocked at seeing a skeleton's face, you felt a different emotion. Was it… relief? Or was it awe? Why would you feel this way from seeing a random skeleton on _your bed_ in _your room_? A feeling of dread was inching up in your mind.

You didn't move. The skeleton grinned at you before chuckling. The grin and chuckle were so familiar… and you felt like your thoughts were piecing together. But not yet, they were not fully together yet. You had yet to grasp what was happening to you and this skeleton sitting before you.

Then the skeleton spoke, "What, did I rattle your bones?" He chuckled again. But this time, it was warm, and it filled you up. This feeling was familiar, it was close. You almost had it, just almost…

Now the skeleton was looking at you in a confused way. "Uh… kid? You ain't scared or anything?"

Suddenly, you felt like your brain had a _huge mindblow_.

A missing figure in your life, bad puns, a familiar voice, a warm chuckle… all these thoughts and memories came from…

Suddenly, you launched forward and grabbed hold of the skeleton. You were sure you must've been stupid to hug a stranger in your room, especially a skeleton, but you held tight.

The skeleton's eyes were wide. "Hey kid, what're you doing-"

Suddenly, you broke into sobs. You didn't know why you were crying. But there was one word that lingered in the back of your mind, and you felt like it was the right one to use. You didn't know what it meant, or who it belonged to, but you said, "Sans…"

The skeleton's eyes widened in shock as he registered what you said. "Kid, _how do you know…_ "

He didn't complete his sentence. You burrowed your face in his blue jacket and cried. A look of recognition suddenly flashed across the skeleton's face. He seemed to be remembering something.

He patted your head before returning the hug. "Heh, you remembered, kid…" He sounded disbelieving.

You continued to sob, but there was a small smile on your face. You raised your hand to poke his skull, because it felt familiar. You easily did it, and there was no resistance. Why did you expect resistance? Maybe that was something you should ask for another time…

But at the moment, you just had to remember this, and now.

"I remembered." You agreed, and the two of you continued to hug each other as if there would be no tomorrow.

.

 **Tell me how you like it. :) And thanks once again for readin'!**

 **Edit: I also may not post more for a while... because I'm lazy. And because I need more ideas. ;P Just warnin' ya.**

 **Also on second note, this is my new favorite song:** watch?v=lRhQPomD-I4 **Of course, it's Undertale. :P**


	12. I Figured As Much

**Ehehehe... and it looks like I haven't given up on this story just yet! (Was mainly busy with other stories... but here's a chapter for ya!)**

* * *

After that awkward hugging, the two of you decided to attempt at figuring things out. After some talking, you realized that you seemed to remember more than the skeleton, but he seemed to remember things more clearly.

For example, his name. You knew that "Sans" existed, but you didn't know who the name belonged to.

"That's my name, kiddo." Sans clarified.

Then the greeting. You knew that whenever Sans stretched out his hand to shake yours, it was suspicious. But you didn't know why. Yet despite your wariness, you still shook his hand. And a whoopee cushion went off. The sputtering and loud farting noises it made were hilarious. You immediately started giggling. There was no telling where he had gotten his hands on a whoppee cushion. Er... his skeletal hands.

"Heh heh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." Sans had grinned. He seemed to remember his tricks well, but he didn't seem to remember pulling this trick on you before.

And that was about it. Besides his own antics, the last thing he told you (which was to remember), and the RESET itself, he himself didn't remember much else. You on the other hand, remembered a couple more events. The main thing was the puns, but you also recalled something blue. None of these thoughts were very clear to you, though.

You tried recalling all of this to Sans, but he seemed just as confused as you.

"The RESET has really messed us up, huh?" Sans chuckled, rubbing his skull.

"But now that we have more time, you can explain. Who _exactly_ is Frisk and why did she reset? Or more like, _how_ did she reset?"

Sans eyed you warily with his empty eye sockets. "Hey kiddo, I know it's possible that I knew you from a different timeline, and that you were probably pretty important somehow." He hesitated, "But there's still a chance that I don't actually know you. You could just be lying to me."

"Do you really think some random human could act normally around a talking skeleton and then know all these things about your magic and RESETS?"

Sans looked slightly amused. "Alright then. I'll ask you two questions. One, name all the things I can do with my magic."

"Then you'll believe me?" A nod of his head. "Alright then." You took a deep breath and started to think as hard as you could. You slowly picked out little pieces to work with. "You can control gravity, make it shift in certain directions. You can... teleport? You can stop my hand from moving a certain direction." That one didn't even make sense. "And… you did something to me in the park. I think it was…" You paused to think really hard. Your brain hurt a little. "Flying? I think." That one made zero sense.

Sans looked really amused. "Really? That's all? You must not have known me very well, then."

Now you were bewildered. "There's _more_ to what you can already do? You never told me before!"

"If we were even friends before." Sans winked. You knew he was joking and believed in you now, but the fact that he was still hiding information from you really bothered you. You had thought Sans told you everything! Well… not everything.

"And you do know why I'm here?" Sans asked.

"You're stuck here because of bubbles and you need to get back to your friends at Mt. Ebbot, except it doesn't exist."

Sans frowned at you. "Bubbles?" His face hardened slightly. " _Doesn't exist?_ You're getting on my nerves, kid." Oh. He wasn't supposed to know anything about bubbles yet. Wait… bubbles? How in the heck were bubbles related to this? It had just slipped out of your mouth, although you had no idea how it was related at all.

"I'm telling you, I know who you are!" You continued anyway.

"And I am?..."

"A creepy skeleton with a creepy smile that makes terrible puns and decided to just crash in my room and annoy me for eternity!" You summarized quickly.

"Seems about right." Sans chuckled, "Alright, I believe in you now, kiddo."

You huffed. That took a lot longer than it was supposed to. "I have a _bone_ to pick with you." You said pointedly at him.

Sans grinned back. "Now, don't be _boneheaded_ , kiddo."

You pouted. "I'm pretty sure I heard that one before."

"In a different timeline?" Sans was suddenly curious.

You nodded your head, but then shook it. You were getting off topic. "Now tell about Frisk."

Sans hesitated. "Kid, if I hadn't told you 'bout Frisk before, I'm sure it was for a good reason. Don't exactly see why I should explain now."

" _Eh_?" You were starting to get slightly hysterical. "But a 'RESET' just occurred! Whatever that even means! Why are we back here again? Back in time? Why did we forget almost everything? What in the world happened?"

Sans raised a non-existent eyebrow at you. "Well… even if I wanted to tell you, now wouldn't be a good time." He waved his skeletal hand in a dismissive way. "Maybe next time."

"And when's that?" You huffed, hoping the answer would be satisfactory.

But no luck. "Eh… sometime. And hey, I think your bro's about to come home anytime now, so I think I'll be signing out." Before you could even protest, you heard the front door creak open and the unmistakable steps of your brother echoing around the house.

"B-but! That's not fair!" You still had so many questions to ask!

"Life ain't fair kiddo." Sans grinned lazily. "Welp, 'nways. Guess it's my cue to leave."

"Wait!" You stopped Sans a moment before he teleported away to who-knows-where. "One last thing. Do you _promise_ to talk about this later?"

His reaction wasn't what you expected at all. His eye sockets had suddenly turned dark and empty, and his grin had changed into more of a growl than an actual smile. He was using his scary face again. "Kid? _I hate making promises_."

You gulped. "What? Why-"

"I'll be back… soon." And with that, he disappeared right in front of your eyes. And just in the nick of time, too. Your brother popped his head around the doorway to your room. "Hey, who were you talking to?" His voice was edged with suspicion.

You sighed before facing him. Although things were different this timeline, you could tell that things were still awfully familiar. "Nobody." You lied. Or at least… it technically wasn't a lie. Since Sans was a skeleton, and that didn't really count as a person.

Your brother didn't seem to believe you. He looked around your room to make sure there weren't any people hiding or something. "I was sure I heard a person here… are you sure Alaine isn't over?"

"No." You responded quickly. The firmness was so sudden, you could tell your brother was surprised, but he didn't question you on it. After one last skeptical glance, he left you alone to your thoughts. He probably needed to go work on his homework or something.

Oh right. Your homework. The one you thought you had already turned in, but wasn't even finished yet. You groaned before turning to your backpack. You had a feeling that you would need to complete it quickly, as you might not get as much time later. No idea why, but it was probably better to follow your instincts.

Settling down at your desk, you felt your mind was buzzing. You thought it must've been from the thoughts of dread of doing your homework, but it wasn't just that that bugged you. There was something else.

What irritated you was the fact that in the end, Sans _didn't_ promise.


End file.
